


Forsaking All Others

by MiraMira



Series: Collected Harry Potter Drabbles [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Family Drama, One Shot, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda knows Ted is worth everything she's given up, but that doesn't always make the memories easier to bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forsaking All Others

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the (sadly purged) 2008_drabbles New Year's event at LJ. For a more in-depth look at Ted and Andromeda's relationship, check out [In the Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/22476). (It's better than the title, I swear.)

“You’re not just saying you like it, right?” Ted asks anxiously as Andromeda continues to stare down at her ring finger. “I can always exchange it for something fancier. It’s not a question of money. You’ve just always preferred everything else simple, so I thought…”

“No, I love it.” She smiles up at him, putting the heirlooms Rodolphus presented Bella with at their engagement, or the ones Lucius will undoubtedly give Narcissa some day out of her mind. She works especially hard not to think of the family fuss and bother over the gifts. “Anything else would be too heavy.”


End file.
